


Thanks for the Ride

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fixes your beloved motorcycle for your birthday, so you decide to thank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> The POV changes once, but I tried to make it clear.

Standing back to admire his work, Sam wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. It was your birthday and Sam wanted to give you something special.

When you had first come to live with the Winchester boys, you came riding in on a sleek black motorcycle. You lived fast and furious and it suited you just fine. That is, until your bike got totaled by some demon bitch on a job a year back. You were devastated but couldn’t afford to fix it up, so your baby sat in the garage. Sam had decided, with a little help from Dean and a  _lot_  of research, to fix it up in time for your birthday.

Dean walked in as Sam was wiping it down one last time.

“I gotta say, Sammy, I’m impressed,” he said with a grin. Dean had always been the mechanic in the duo, but there was nothing Sam couldn’t learn after a little research.

“Well, I just hope she likes it, Sam said nervously.

“You kidding? She’ll love it! And hey, maybe she’ll decide to give you a lil something in return!” Dean winked, elbowing Sam in the ribs. He could always tell when his little brother had a crush.

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam muttered, whipping him with a dirty rag. “It’s not like that.”

“Whatever you say little brother, “ said Dean, dodging Sam’s punch. “Call her in! I want to see her face when she sees the bike.”

Sam pulled out its phone and sent a text.

___________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________

_*in your room*_

Your phone buzzed and you saw that you had a text.

_S: Hey, come out to the garage real quick. Got something to show you._

Hopping out of your bed, you slipped on shoes and ran to the garage, wondering what Sam could possibly need you for. When you got there, Sam and Dean were side by side, mouths stretched in wide goofy grins.

“Happy Birthday!” they exclaimed, jumping aside to reveal your beloved bike, looking as good as new.

“Guys!” you exclaimed, “are you serious?! You fixed my bike!” You couldn’t contain your excitement and you launched yourself into Dean for a hug.

“Thanks for the hug,” he said, patting you on the back, “but this one’s on Sammy. I barely helped at all.”

Pulling away, you looked at Sammy and wrapped your arms around his waist. He smiled and squeezed you tight.

“Thank you Sam! This is the best gift ever!” you squealed happily.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said with a smile, “Wanna take it for a test ride?” He held out a pair of keys and a brand new helmet.

“Duh!” you exclaimed, grabbing the keys and helmet, “Who’s coming with me? Dean? Sam?”

Dean shook his head, “No thinks, I think I’ll stick to my baby.”

“Whatever,” you rolled your eyes, “Sam?”

“I’ll let you take the first ride,” he offered. “Maybe after.”

“Suit yourself,” you said with a shrug. The boys followed you outside where you swung your leg over the bike. God it felt good to be back. “Don’t wait up,” you said with a wink before sliding on your helmet and turning the key. The bike roared to life, sounding like new. You revved it and punched the gas, sending a cloud of smoke and dust back at the brothers. They watched as you tore off down the road, going well over the speed limit.

Dean just smiled and patted Sam’s back. “Well done, Sam. You are definitely gonna get some tonight.”

“Get lost Dean,” said Sam, sending another punch his way. It always seemed like Dean was thinking about sex, but Sam couldn’t deny that a small part of him wouldn’t mind taking things farther with you. He was just too polite or shy to say so. Dean left Sam outside to wait for you, slipping in one more lewd comment before quickly running inside. Sam stood there waiting, thinking about how good you had looked on that motorcycle.

When you came back, you tore down the dirt road to the bunker, skidding to a stop and letting the bike swing out to the side. Sam stood there, eyes wide and his mouth open.

“Wow,” he breathed, “nice stop.”

“Years of practice,” you replied with a smile. “So, you ready for that ride yet?”

Sam was suddenly aware of how aroused he was by the sight of you on the bike and it was quickly becoming a problem in his jeans.

“Uhh…yeah. Just let me go grab my jacket. Sam hurried in side. Once he was in the safety of his room, he locked the door and fell to his bed, landing on his back. Unzipping his pants, he slid his hand down and palmed his growing erection. It wasn’t long before he was completely hard and had precome leaking from the slit. Sam rubbed the slick precome around the tip of his cock and began to pump himself. His breathing quickened as he began to pull in long, tight strokes. Small moans slipped from his mouth, your name pulled from his lips in breathy desperation as he came. He shot his load all over himself and quickly realized the mess. Once he had changed and had his jacket, he walked back to where you were waiting outside.

“What took ya so long?” you asked, noting the outfit change.

“Nothing,” he said quickly, “Dean just had a question.” Sam had found another helmet in the garage and pulled it on.

“Let me get on and then you can hop on behind me,” you instructed him. Once on, he let his hands rest on your shoulders, an innocent gesture, but not good for riding. “Nu-uh Sam. Just hold onto my waist. It’s safer that way.”

Sam groaned internally, this was the least helpful way to control himself but he complied in the name of safety. When he was all settled you noticed he was sitting pretty far back.

“Scoot up, Sam! We don’t want you falling off.”

Sam held his breath as he slid forward, his hips pressing against your back. Maybe if he counted down from 100, he would be fine.

100…99…98….the engine roared to life again and the two of you were off.

77…76…75…Sam felt you shift on the seat, your backside pressing tighter to him. He held his breath as he felt his cock twitch, hoping you hadn’t noticed.

53…52…51…you hit a bump and Sam accidentally slid into you. You could feel something hard pressing against your back and you smiled knowingly.

33…32…31… _Thank god_ , thought Sam as you began to turn back to the bunker. He was already rock hard was was pretty sure you had noticed it yourself. Thank goodness his face was covered by the helmet.

Sam was almost to zero when you cut the power to the bike. He hopped off before you could even get off your own helmet. With a hasty “thanks for the ride,” he was inside before you could ask him to wait. Following him inside, you passed Dean in the kitchen who was almost in tears from laughing.

“He’s in his room,” snorted Dean.

“Don’t be such an ass, Dean, really. You’re 34,” you said sharply. “Thanks,” you added quickly before walking off to Sam’s room. You knocked before opening the door, only to be met with an embarrassed Sam.

“Sam?” you said softly, closing the door behind you. “You ran off pretty quickly. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I just, um…had to…take care of some business.” His face flushed.

“Oh.” Licking your lips, you eyed his erection. “Well, I didn’t get a chance to say thank you for my present.” Moving towards him, you reached for the button on his jeans. His eyes widened in realization as you slowly slid down his pants and boxers. His cock was fully erect and already you could see a bead of precome leaking out. Sinking to your knees, you let your tongue swipe away the liquid. Sam let out a gasp of pleasure at the sensation.

Encouraged by his reaction, you parted your lips and looked up to his eyes. His jaw dropped as you wrapped your mouth around him and began to suck eagerly. You took your time and let your tongue explore his length while he let his fingers wrap tightly in your hair.

“Oh fuck!” Sam grunted, his hips jerking and thrusting against your mouth uncontrollably. Hollowing your cheeks, you began to really bob your head, taking his massive length. Sam cried out in pleasure, your name echoing off the walls in his strangled voice. He was about to come and you could tell. Just before he let himself go, however, he stopped you and pulled you off. You looked up in confusion and were met with lust burning in his eyes.

“Not like this,” he whispered, unable to manage anything louder. “I want to-to oh fuck it.”

He pulled you to your feet with ease and threw you to the bed. He peeled his shirt off and kicked off his jeans. You also pulled of your own pants while he practically tore off your shirt and bra. Left only in your panties, Sam just stared; his chest was heaving and sweaty.

“Sam?” you whispered, pulling him back to reality.

All sense of urgency was lost for the moment as Sam leaned down and kissed you for the first time. It was soft and gentle, just how you had imagined it would be. Wanting more, you let your tongue press at his lips and he parte his mouth, accepting it eagerly.

Sam slid his hands to your hips and pulled you tight, groaning as your breasts pressed into him. Breaking the kiss, Sam let his mouth wander down your throat and to your chest. He let his tongue swirl around your nipples and you let out a small squeak of pleasure.

By now, you had completely soaked through your underwear. You tried to push them down but Sam just tore them off in frustration. His fingers stroked at your pink folds, brushing lightly over your clit. As he rubbed small circles around the nub, you sucked lightly at the base of his throat. Soft moans from both of you filled the room.

Sam finally sat up and leaned against the headboard. He pulled you into his lap for a long, loving kiss before lowering you on to his throbbing cock. He shuddered with pleasure with every inch you took.

“Baby,” he breathed, “I can’t believe how f-fucking t-tight you are,” he groaned. His speech began to slur as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Biting your lip, you felt incredibly full. After a moment his hands were at your hips and he began to rock his hips up unto you.

“Sam!” you whimpered, feeling teased by his slow pace.

“Oh shit, I love it when you say my name,” he panted in your ear. “I want you to come all over my cock while you say it again,” he added, grunting with every thrust into you.

You quickly became frustrated by the pace and grabbing his shoulders, you began to ride him faster. Sam gasped at your rocking and his hips rutted up into yours, hard and desperate.

“Oh baby yes!” he cried out. “God you feel so good wrapped around my dick,” he whimpered.

“Sammy please, I’m so close!”

He began to thrust faster, his hips slamming into yours with every thrust. You shouted in pleasure, his name tumbling from your lips as your orgasm ripped through your body. Sam came as he felt your juices coating him completely, roaring with pleasure and lust.

The moments after were silent, save for your breathing as you rolled off and came down from such an intense high. You leaned in to kiss Sam and rest your head on his shoulder.

“Sam?” you said, running your hand down his chest.

“Yeah?” he asked.

You looked up very seriously as you replied: “Thanks for the ride.” Flashing him a grin, he couldn’t help but burst into laughter. You let your head rest back down on his chest, smiling as his laughter shook through his body. Pulling you tight, Sam kissed your hair and let his hands wander across your skin.

“Happy birthday,” he whispered and he took your kiss as a thank you.  


End file.
